


SHSL Stereotypical Love Story

by aeternum_vale



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: ABO, And everyone else - Freeform, Chihiro is a smart crybaby, I promise, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mondo is a dork, Multi, Multi-chap, Porn Later, Slow Build, Tutoring, who hides his biological sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternum_vale/pseuds/aeternum_vale
Summary: Hopes Peak Academy was the finest school in the land; only the cream of the crop were selected to attend. Only those with Ultimate abilities were chosen for the esteemed academy which allowed Alphas, Betas, and Omegas to coexist. With a 98% success rate of creating lifetime bonds, the school was a special breeding ground that separated the Ultimates from the rest of the world. The 78th class was no different from any other. Mondo is bad at talking to cute girls and needs a tutor. He ends up yelling at Chihiro and making him cry but ultimately, gets the other to agree to be his tutor anyway.





	

Hopes Peak Academy was the finest school in the land; only the cream of the crop were selected to attend. Only those with Ultimate abilities were chosen for the esteemed academy which allowed Alphas, Betas, and Omegas to coexist. With a 98% success rate of creating lifetime bonds, the school was a special breeding ground that separated the Ultimates from the rest of the world. The 78th class was no different from any other. 

Chihiro Fujisaki, however, was different. The Ultimate Programmer was charming, sweet, and very much a crybaby. She was the definition of an omega in every sense of the word, even with the help of hormone blockers. But there was one teensy-weensy secret that Chihiro kept to herself- Chihiro had lied about her sex. That is to say, Chihiro was male in mind and body but for reasons disclosed to no one, had chosen to masquerade as a female for the time being. "The time being" had easily turned into weeks and none of the petite male's classmates had noticed or even sensed a difference...

He stood at the front of the classroom on the quiet Monday afternoon, legs trembling. His mind could barely focus on the words coming out of his mouth as he tried to address the topic at hand, which he had somehow managed to link back to computer programming.

“T-therefore…” He stammered at last, clicking on another slide.

A loud sigh came from the back of the room as Mondo Oowada’s head raised from the desk, his ridiculous punch perm pompadour was the first thing Chihiro saw. “Stop yer damn stutterin’ and get on with it! Yer borin’ me to tears!” He complained loudly.

Chihiro jumped and tears immediately flooded his large green eyes. He dashed to his seat without finishing his presentation, covering his mouth as he did so. 

“Oowada!” Kiyotaka Ishimaru scolded, standing up from the back of the room and glaring at him. “You should be polite and respectful when others are presenting. 

“You asshole! Real men don’t make girls cry,” Sakura Ogami shouted.

“Yeah! What a jerk!” added Aoi Asahina. 

Chihiro shook his head softly, light brown hair bouncing as he did so. He wiped the tears from his eyes and mumbled that it was okay. He only managed barely managed to pay attention to everyone else’s presentations though, too traumatized to really focus. He hated being yelled at.

Class ended with a soft chime and Chihiro shuffled slowly to shove his things back in his back. He hadn’t noticed the looming figure above him until he spoke, making the smaller jump. 

“Oi,” Mondo’s voice startled him easily, making him shrink away. The taller man rubbed the back of his neck and looked away sheepishly. “Look…if ya wouldn’t mind... I’d like’ta apologize…” He shuffled awkwardly. 

Chihiro watched him carefully; he certainly appeared to genuine. Chihiro nodded a bit. “I…understand.” 

“Wait…lemme finish,” Mondo told him. He thrust his hands out in front of him, face flushing softly. “Truth is, ‘m no good at talkin’ to yer type. Cute shy girls, I mean. I just…I need a favor, okay? Feel free to say no. No matter what’cha say, I’ll do my best to never make ya cry, or…or let anyone else make you cry,” he finished. 

Chihiro had studied him closely; it was much harder to figure out a person than a computer program but Mondo Oowada was like an open book. He really was no good at talking to ‘girls’ like Chihiro. Maybe if he knew, he’d be more at ease… Or Chihiro would end up bloodied in a ditch, knowing his type.   
“Whaddya say?” Mondo asked, looking nervous. 

Chihiro realized he had been silent for far too long and nodded. “I’ll listen to your proposition,” he stated at last. 

Mondo appeared to mull the larger word for only a moment before nodding. He clapped his hands together in front of his face and bowed his head, eyes squeezed shut. “Fujisaki-san, please be my tutor!” He begged. 

Chihiro stared at him for a moment but almost instantly felt compelled to agree. There was something about the alpha with the ridiculous hair begging him that he couldn’t leave alone.

“Of course!” He answered with a bright smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast, be there fifteen minutes before everyone and we’ll discuss our plans, ok?” 

Mondo grinned and ruffled his hair. “I’ll be there! Thanks so much!” 

What began as simple tutoring, would grow into much more unbeknownst to both of them at the time.


End file.
